Fiesta de antifaces
by MaRrU
Summary: *HUMANOS* Ella comente un error pero lo ama, El la ama pero es reservado PERO ninguno de los dos esta seguro de que sienten... PESIMO summary entren soy nueva en esto...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**ALICE POV**

ay de verdad que ustedes son impasibles y que si no fuera porque los quiero mucho y son mis hermanos favoritos no haría esto! De verdad que ir a una fiesta de antifaces, echando mosca, haciéndola de chaperon y peor aun SOLA!

Edward: Que dramática Alice y rodo los ojos…

Emmett: Es cierto, no seas dramática además a ti te encanta ir a las fiestas no exageres no es para tanto porque sola no iras ya te lo he repetido muchas veces que acaba de llegar del ejercito el hermano de Rose e ira contigo y tú con él así que ninguno ira solo

af! Ustedes son.. arrggh… Imposibles! Los dos de verdad.. (mientras me cruzaba de brazos) aparte es del ejercito imagínatelo! Como ha de ser! Qué horror! Y ni lo conozco! y haciendo caras por su parte los dos hermanos rieron de ella…

Ok, vuelvo en seguida voy por Bella y nos vamos por sus parejas hablo Edward estacionándose frente a la casa de los Swan (diciendo esto mas para molestarme)

Emmett: aw que se habrá puesto mi Rose? Ay ya la quiero ver!

Edward: Hey bella aun no termina (grito desde la puerta) Alice puedes venir quiere que la ayudes, por favor

Claro vamos (al tiempo que bajaban del volvo como siempre yo al rescate) ay Emmett por favor! Tú con cualquier cosa que se ponga Rose pareces burro en primavera así que cualquier cosa causara estragos en ti además, Rose tiene un excelente gusto así que dudo quede mal con su vestuario hoy! Y solo espero que su hermano tenga buen gusto y no se vaya con traje del soldadito de plomo!

Rosalie: Alice te pido que lo veas antes de juzgarlo el odia eso de las personas que juzguen sin conocer

Edward: Cierto les dije que están aquí Rosalie y su hermano?

(con la cara rojísima a mas no poder) por supuesto que no! Y discúlpame Rosalie pero yo no quería venir y con permiso yo voy con bella

Emmett: Amor! Estas bellísima cada día estas más linda (dándole un beso)

Rosalie: Gracias tu también estas muy guapo diciendo al tiempo que lo abrazaba…

Entre al cuarto de Bella cerrando la puerta y recargándome en ella (que me veia con cara de que contara que le pasaba) ay Bella acabo de hacer y una grande pero bueno en que te ayudo?

Bella: pues no sé como peinarme ni maquillarme!

Ok veamos date vuelta para ver el vestido bien y que accesorios te pondrás al tiempo que la sentaba frente al tocador para comenzarla a arreglar mientras lo hacía le conte todo lo que paso de lo que pienso de Jasper o mejor dicho de esto de la cita y de más cosas

Bella: Alice tu sabes que para ellos ha sido difícil que mis tíos murieran el mismo día en un accidente de coche y que nadie de la familia se preocupara por ellos más que mi padre tu sabes aparte el por eso se fue al ejercito porque quería ser como su padre y de paso poner feliz a papá

(Que mas podía contestar?) lo sé pero es que me es difícil no lo conozco aparte que ando irritable porque como sabes yo iría echando mosca más que nada y sabes que odio eso aunque agradezco que el vaya porque no estaré sola pero como se le ocurre a Nessie y Jacob hacer una fiesta de compromiso de disfrazes y peor de parejas cuando saben que ni las moscas se me paran!

Bella: ay Alice no se te paran porque no quieres porque bien que andan mas de tres detrás de ti pero tu nada

ya lo se! (decía exasperada y haciendo ademanes con mis brazos) Pero que quieres ninguno vale la pena, ni que pierda mi tiempo solo espero que tu primito no ande como el cascanueces o el soldadito de plomo por favor!

Se escucho un carraspeo y una risita por parte de Bella en ese instante comprendi él estaba justo detrás y si era así sería mejor que me tragara la tierra, me estaba poniendo más roja de la vergüenza e iba volteando y ahí fue donde lo vi el hombre más maravilloso, divino y perfecto del mundo… vestido con un elegante traje negro, camiseta negra y corbata blanca, cabello rubio un poco largo y formando unos pequeños rizos, piel blanca, alto, un poco musculoso y unos ojos azul profundo hermosos…

**N/A:** Soy Nueva en el Jasper/alice, espero les haya gustado esto me a dado vueltas como no tiene una idea en principio seria un OS pero pues mi imaginación fue loqueando y quedaremos creo que en 3 capitulo es lo que estimo por lo que llevo escrito. Gracias y espero me dejen un review y sino pues sigan leyendome porfiiis espero tomatasos, criticas y buenas cosas :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**JASPER POV**

No savia ni que decir, que hacer o como actuar. Era algo muy raro en mi, al principio me sentí lleno de enojo porque como siempre juzgándome sin conocerme pero ahora que paso que con solamente una mirada de esa mujer? niña? Qué rayos ni siquiera puedo decir que es. Aunque, de algo estoy seguro es la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto de eso ni dudarlo se me olvido por completo es mas hasta me agrado como se escucho de su boca eso de soldadito de plomo fuerte solo para protegerla y cuidarla. Pero ya parezco tonto! Pero es que esos ojos hacen que me pierda y lo peor me gusta! (carraspeé de nuevo esperando que mi voz ahora si saliese) Lo siento pero me mandaron a buscarlas porque se hace tarde y tu sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad Bella… (Y me fui como un vil cobarde eso si que era raro pero tenía que salir de ahí antes de cometer alguna tontería)

**ALICE POV**

Claro Jasper ya terminamos (Contesto casi gritando Bella ya que él se había ido y a mí me jalaba me quede en shock ya que en todo momento esos ojos azules no me dejaron hasta el momento que desaparecieron de mi vista Bella me seguía hablando y jalando pero yo no podía reaccionar) vamos no querrás hacerlo esperar, Alice? Alice? Alice!

eh? Que paso? (era todo lo que podía decir me sentía aturdida, hipnotizada en resumidas cuentas en otro mundo)

B: como que, qué? Pues paso que mi primo nos vino a buscar y que te escucho diciendo lo que decías de él

Ay no! Porque! Pero Dios me debe odiar porque qué suerte tengo! (al momento que me tapaba la cara con las manos) porque nadie me dijo que era hermoso!

B: olvídalo ya aparte tu no quería saber nada de él! Así que la culpa la tienes tú y recuerda lo que te dijimos no juzgues sin conocer porque para Jasper eso es una ofensa y lo hiciste! Así que vámonos yendo si no quieres que nos venga a buscar de nuevo…

Ay entonces siéntate para que venga de nuevo! Decía yo al tiempo que me acomodaba para esperarlo

Esto es en serio Alice no estoy jugando y era sarcasmo! Me decía Bella jalándome del brazo

Que horrible eres conmigo Isabella y así bajamos para irnos a la fiesta nos iríamos en el volvo de Edward, Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper conmigo en la parte trasera porque nadie confiaba en mi para irme yo en el Porche sola y Edward se iría con Bella en el carro de ella, no sé porque dudan de mi con lo gran amiga que soy de de Reneesme aunque eso si soy capaz de cualquier cosa cuando quiero o me lo proponía y yo quería algo en estos momentos o mejor dicho alguien así que haría lo posible para que me viera…

**JASPER POV**

No sé que tiene ella que hace que solamente este pendiente de ella, yo soy caballeroso si pero, con ella es demasiado estoy al pendiente de cada paso que da para que nada le pase y poder cuidarla en dado caso que ocurra… Le abro la puerta del coche y le doy la mano para ayudarla a subir al coche lo que me deja muy consternado al sentirla me estremezco, siento un sin fin de emociones y no sé cómo explicarlas se que ella siente algo parecido porque se estremeció también pero no tengo demasiada confianza para preguntarle. Gracias (es todo lo que me dice pero también me sonríe! Me sonrió! A mí y esa sonrisa es la mejor que he visto! Y se ponía roja tal cual una niña apenada, ay por dioooos esta mujer es una lindura) cerré la puerta del carro y me subí por el otro lado no quería que se me pasara nada mas de su reacción…

Al llegar a la fiesta le abrí la puerta mientras bajaba vi que sacaba su antifaz de la bolsa así que para cuando le abrí la puerta ella ya lo tenía puesto se veía como la más hermosa de las hadas con su vestido rojo cereza que la hacía verse casi enferma de lo blanca que estaba pero con esas mejillas rosadas que le daban mas vida que al mundo entero, su antifaz rojo también con plumas negras y de un rojo quemado en la parte izquierda, con muchos brillos y su cabello apuntando a todas direcciones pero esos ojos cafés que me fascinaron desde que los vi y no me han abandonado ni dejado pensar con claridad; la tome del brazo ya que íbamos en pareja aunque me daba algo de miedo por lo que había pasado hace rato pensé que podría no sentir nada esta vez pero fue todo lo contrario comprobé como unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi nuca y además de una calma y un sensación a bienestar y paz me sentí muy cómodo como si ese fuese mi lugar…

**ALICE POV**

Hey duende! Viniste creí que nos dejarías aquí colgados con todo (escuche a Jacob decirme al tiempo que se les acercaba con Nessie y me saludaban)

Ay Alice eres horrible yo creí que no vendrías (mientras me abrazaba) pero mira e pillina si conseguiste pareja (me dio un codazo esa Nessie si que savia fastidiarme) y bien, quien es el guapo? O no nos vas a presentar? Mira que no te lo robo porque tengo a mi lobito hermoso (como siempre de cariñosos delante de uno que no tiene ni perro que le ladre y yo cada vez más roja claro si esto era posible y no me quedo de otra más que presentarlos) Bueno Nessie él es Jasper hermano de Ro… pero ni tiempo de terminar porque pronto me interrumpió Nessie que estaba colgada al cuello de él y canturriando Jazz… digo Jasper… te extrañe mucho… porque no me dijiste que vendrías? (mientras lo soltaba para verlo y luego a mí para agregar) mejor aun que guapo pero, Alice! Me lo tienen que contar todo, no sé porque no me lo habías dicho! Pero qué? Yo estaba que reventaba de celos pero que quería decir con que se lo contara? Y como era posible que Nessie conociera semejante hombre y nunca lo mencionara, como era que estaba comprometida y lo trataba así? Y que le pasa si el mega hombre viene conmigo C O N M I G O! y Jacob no pensaba hacer nada pero queeee le está dando la mano y un abrazo? Pues de que me perdí!

Wow buen gusto duende y déjame decirte que encontraste una muy buena persona ya que por él conocí a mi Nessie (me decía Jacob) pero tú también eh (dirigiéndose a Jasper) más vale que la cuides porque esta duende es el alma de todos y una persona muy especial para todos aparte que ayudo mucho a que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que sentíamos mi Ness y yo y en todas las fiestas que nos tocan jaja.

De eso ya me di cuenta (Ok de que se dio cuenta? Aaaaa que lindo! Que alguien me pellizque! Estoy soñando él cree que soy especial!) Pero por favor pensé que se casarían nada mas cumpliendo la mayoría de edad sí que eres lento Jake aunque qué bueno porque Nessie merecía conocer el mundo antes de anclarse a ti jaja a lo que Jacob solo le dio un golpe en el hombro agregando un no cambias viejo.

**JASPER POV**

Bueno nosotros nos vamos que nos llaman por allá espero que se diviertan en la fiesta y claro que serán padrinos siiiii Porque Alice es madrina pero estaría sola pero ya llegaste así que tú serás verdad que si Jasper? (me decía muy rápido Nessie)

Claro que si Ness… ahora váyanse que si no van a venir por ustedes los demás invitados… (le decía yo para poder alejarnos ya que note la incomodidad en Alice y agregada a la mía misma)

Gracias; aunque no tienes que decir que si a algo que no quieras, se que te incomodo y pues…

Pero que ella sí que es rara si yo lo que quiero es estar con ella para ver qué me pasa pero a la vez lejos porque esto que me pasa es muy raro así que no era ella la única rara pero claro por cobarde todo lo que pude decir fue. Tu no me conoces y no sabes nada además no lo hago por ti sino por ellos (y de paso por mí mismo pero que bien Jasper! Felicidades! Acabas de quedar como el tonto y villano del año! Ahora arréglalo! ) Ven vamos a sentarnos. (Y pude ver como su ánimo decayó y mucho seria acaso porque me porte indiferente con ella? Será que le importo?).

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía pésimo de que Jasper me tratara así o más bien ni siquiera me trata así que lo mejor era alejarme y me disculpe pero justo cuando me disponía a salir huyendo de mi hombre perfecto choque con alguien y para mi desgracia era James (Salí con el dos veces pero, él muy cretino intento pasarse además y si no ha sido por mis hermanos no sé como hubiera salido de eso o mejor dicho si lo sé pero hubiera sido horrible además de que aparte de conmigo salía con Victoria hija de un compañero de trabajo de papa, que eran tal para cual no porque ella fuese mala ni nada pero eran perfectos el uno para el otro) Pero mira nada más que me encontré por aquí (decía James al momento que me agarraba por el brazo apretándomelo y acercándome a él) Suéltame por favor si no quieres que arme un escándalo o mejor aun llame a mis hermanos (vi como hacía gestos; ellos al enterarse de lo ocurrido los dos salieron y lo molieron prácticamente a golpes así que savia que James les temía y aprovecharía eso)

James: jaja no te atreverías ni tu ni ellos ya que se cómo quieren a ese par de estúpidos, no les arruinarían su fiestecita de compromiso (y tenía razón, no podía pero gracias a Dios Jasper se apiado de mí y me ayudo)

Jasper: Disculpa creo que estas lastimando a la señorita y será mejor que la suelte

James: Tú no te metas, quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? y señorita? Se nota que no eres de aquí.

Pude ver el enojo en Jasper quien apretó los puños, los dientes, los ojos y dio un pequeño gruñido antes de abrirlos para hablarle nuevamente; Lo siento ya casi soy un mal educado como tú, Yo soy Jasper Whitlock (extendiéndole la mano) mucho gusto y ahora si puedes soltar a Alice por favor ya que a mí no me importaría causar un escándalo como a sus hermanos

James se burlo de él James Porter y tú entonces eres que de la familia Cullen oh a ya ya ya caigo eres de esos estúpidos defensores de las mujeres? y no le dio la mano solo dijo esto burlándose

Jasper: Lamento que me mal interpretes pero créeme que de estúpido no tengo ni una pisca eso te lo aseguro y será mejor que sueltes a mi novia antes de que esto se ponga feo…

Yo estaba en shock Jasper me defendía, dijo que soy su novia que lindo se escucha eso aunque sea solo farsa para alejar a James y me pegaba a su cuerpo para abrazarme, darme un beso en la cabeza y ponerme detrás de él protectoramente pero James como siempre arruinando el momento

Mira nada mas la zorrita disfrazada de cordero al fin encontró novio, ten cuidado amigo porque con esta mujer nunca se sabe es de las que solo alborotan pero nunca suelta nada o quien sabe tal vez tiene mucho que dar (decía al tiempo que tomaba un mechón de mi cabello como queriendo olerlo pero Jasper se puso por completo frente a mí dándole la espalda a James a quien con su cuerpo en pujo para que me dejara de tocar) Es mejor que nos vayamos querida porque no quiero dar un espectáculo y tus hermanos vienen para acá y tu sabes que yo me contuve pero ellos no y si seguimos yo no podre… Y así fue llegaron mis hermanos y James como el gran cobarde que es se fue yo le di las gracias a Jasper por lo que hizo pero el solo se limito a contestarme. No te preocupes cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo porque a ninguna mujer ay que tratar así… Esto hizo que todas mis esperanzas decayeran asi que como pude me disculpe y me fui de ahí al jardín a tomar aire fresco, alejarme, poner en claro mi mente y mis sentimientos y de paso matar un poco de tiempo para la hora de irme…

Pero fui sorprendida por alguien que me hablo Hasta que te encuentro Alice todos te estamos buscando porque Jacob y Reneesme no quieren hacer el anuncio sin ti

Lo siento Rose no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí (mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que tenia e intentaba ponerme el antifaz antes de que me viera así)

Que pasa pequeña? Porque estas llorando? Y no me mientas que te conozco y lo sabes perfectamente

Cierto a Rose nada se le puede pasar asi que no quedaba de otra más que hablar. Lo que pasa es que no se, que me pasa con tu hermano! Es el hombre más lindo del mundo según mi punto de vista pero NO lo conozco y dudo que llegue a hacerlo aunque todo gracias a mi bocota como siempre no la puedo mantener cerrada pero no en fin ya no me queda más que seguir y esperar que todo termine el día de hoy, olvidarme de todo y tomarme unas vacaciones para distraerme… Rosalie solo se limitaba a abrazarme y de mostrarme su cariño por lo que termine llorando en sus brazos de nuevo y entre sollozos le hablaba sabes cuánto espere que llegara alguien así a mi vida! Pues toda ella hasta hoy y lo e echado a perder bien por mi! Como siempre y lo sé porque siento que no necesitamos decirnos nada porque siento como si lo conociera aparte me sentí tan… tan no sé cómo expresarlo cuando estábamos juntos pero es horrible porque no pasara a nada y todo gracias a mí y mis estupideces…

Rosalie quien savia perfectamente que a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo no tubo mas remedio que callar hasta que él se decidiera y darle apoyo a su cuñada preferida agregando Lo siento Alice pero, lo hecho, hecho esta además no te preocupes tal vez con el tiempo lo conozcas y él a ti porque apuesto que desapercibida no pasas de mi hermano y ahora vámonos antes de que empiecen sin nosotras y arriba ese ánimo que la que siempre nos lo levanta eres… el cual la fulmino con la mirada ya que él estuvo muy atento en toda la conversación….

**N/A**: Subiendo de rápido antes de irme de vagaciones el fin de semana. Ok espero les haya gustado este cap que lo hice, lo deshice y lo hice y deshice y lo hice montón de veces cambiando las cosas para que quedaran más o menos bien, espero una buena crítica y pues ya saben hasta el próximo capítulo…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

CAP para el cariño mio… Merlys Caroline Black.

**Alice POV**

Rosalie me abrazo para llevarme adentro mientras intentaba animarme diciéndome arriba ese ánimo o que no eres Alice Cullen? La fuerte? La que todo lo puede? La que siempre hace y consigue lo que quiere?

(Y tenía razón yo era esa y no otra así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto) Tienes razón y no me voy a achicar por algo así aunque sea el mejor hombre, el hombre de mi vida; no al demonio si no se da nada no se dará y lo que vaya a pasar que pase y punto

**Rosalie POV**

Eso es así se habla, ahora si adentro le decía a Alice intentando animarla (la abrace por los hombros dándole vuelta por el otro lado a la entrada para que no viese a Jasper) yo conozco perfectamente a Jasper y sé que le pasaba lo mismo que a Alice aunque no lo admita y por eso se las da de indiferente pero algo tengo que hacer para ayudarles y savia que todos me ayudaran…

Al entrar pude ver que Alice discretamente inspeccionaba el lugar estoy segura que buscando a Jasper pero este no estaba ya que todos estaban en sus mesas y en las de ellos solo faltaban ellas dos y Jasper así que era un buen momento para poner en marcha todo…

Llegamos y me senté junto a Emmet al cual le propuse ir a bailar para despistar mientras le hablaba de mi plan. Amor tenemos que ayudar a tu hermana y a mi hermano

De que hablas muñequita?

Emmett como siempre el despistado rodé los ojos (y como siempre tendría que explicarle explícitamente)

Ay osito! Pues es que ese par se gustan pero Alice cree que echo todo a perder, Jasper no dirá nada porque ya sabes como es aparte después de lo que le hizo la desgraciada de María no creo que se abra tan fácil con ninguna otra mujer así que tenemos que ayudarlos

(y bien como me lo suponía Emmet se quejo) grrr pero yo no puedo sabes que es mi hermanita y arrgh no puedo! (como siempre utilizare el método chantaje) Ok me parece perfecto lo haré sin ti pero no me pidas después mas nada aparte prefieres que encuentre otro un desconocido que se puede aprovechar de ella? O que sea un asesino? Un desquiciado o un enfermo mental? (ok me paso pero era eso o Emmett no cooperaria al igual que Edward o Jacob pero eso les tocaría a sus respectivas mujeres convencerlos) escuche como suspiraba así que eso era pan comido ya y así fue solo escuche el está bien….

No podía más que sentirme feliz le di un tremendo beso en los labios para después decirle un perfecto osito, ahora si ay que ir con los demás y armar un plan entre todos para juntarlos…

**Jasper POV**

Ok no lo podía creer ella me quería sentía lo mismo que yo siento en estos momentos y no sé porque estúpida razón le estoy huyendo como si me fuese a hacer algo aunque en realidad después de María no he podido confiar en ninguna mujer, ni en el cariño de estas.

Entre no tenía nada que perder y algo me decía que Alice no era única; al entrar la vi ahí estaba ella sentada en la mesa sola y con cara de tristeza y todo porque por mi culpa, si seré tonto de verdad apresure el paso pero antes de llegar vi como un hombre alto se le acerco la invito a bailar (ninguno se ha dado cuenta que estoy a pocos pasos detrás de ellos) ella se disculpo diciendo que no quería ser grosera pero que ya tenia pareja ya y que había tenido que salir pero no tardaría en aparecer el tipo se fue y mi corazón se quedo saltando de alegría porque ella me esperaba a mí y yo a ella y de eso estaba seguro tal vez me fue mal, tal vez me equivoque muchas veces pero con ella todo sería diferente de eso estaba seguro…

Jazz: Disculpe, me permite esta pieza (extendiéndole la mano)

Alice: Encantada (al tiempo que tomaba su mano) me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo

Jazz: (Agachando la cabeza como buen caballero sureño) Lo siento señorita…

Y así seria desde ese momento estarían juntos para siempre, él nunca la haría esperar más…

**N/A**: Subiendo el final ahorita y pues nada mas agradecer que leyeron y espero que la próxima que escriba la lean n.n y agradeciendo a ls que me leyeron GRACIAS…..


End file.
